


Deep in the Glass Dreams

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, half persuaded and forced (if you have to criticizeXD)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: You're so crushable. Be careful.





	Deep in the Glass Dreams

*NC-17, 玩世不恭高中生！Jared/国王Francois！Jensen。

* * *

德克萨斯的雨倾盆而下。Jared透过窗户往外看，漆黑的天空被一层层深浅不一的阴云区隔开，路灯被雨水晕染成模糊分散的苍白光晕。但他还是能看到那个家伙。

没有人知道他是什么时候来到小镇的。唯一能从他嘴里问出的清醒话就是他的名字，Jensen，Jensen Ackles，更多的时候他称自己为Francois（弗朗索瓦），Francois de Angouléme(弗朗索瓦·昂古莱姆)，但没有人承认这样（大逆不道）的称谓。他住在靠近山里的废弃铁皮房内，大家默许了他的存在，没有人驱逐他。Jared曾经见过他清晨睡进了自家的院子里，他母亲的尖叫声把他吵醒。

“离开这里！否则我就报警了！”她又扭头，“Jay！回去！别出来！”

Jared隔着纱窗往外看，那人压坏了他们家的玫瑰花枝，却毫无愧疚地摇摇晃晃地站起来，“抱歉夫人。”他的嘟哝声融化在清晨的雾气里，“我想我喝多了进贡的假酒。那群卑劣的德国佬。”他说着就顺着篱笆往外爬，甚至没想过走正门。

Sherry——Jared的母亲皱眉，双手叉腰又叹了口气，Jared只在Padalecki们让人头疼却毫无办法的时候见过母亲这个样子。“等等——Jensen，等等……”她转身走入家门，从冰箱里拿出一块昨晚吃剩的面包和奶酪包好（还不忘题行Jared把头发弄整齐些，噢，母亲啊），“给。”她把这些递到Jensen手上，“少喝点酒，不要去Bob那里，他只是故意在看你出洋相。”

“Bob……”Jensen皱眉，含糊不清地说着没人听得懂的语言。

“德国佬。”Sherry精通和孩子打交道的本事。

Jensen了然地点头，他亲吻Sherry的手背然后离开。

“他有什么毛病？”Megan在餐桌上问，当Jared和她分享了早上这段经历之后。

“别这样。”他们的母亲有些严厉地喝止，“他是个可怜人。”

Jared有些想笑，他当时还未能明白“可怜”意味着什么，“噢，老妈有个好心肠。”他怪声怪气地朝Megan说道，“他还叫老妈‘Madame’。”

Megan忍了大概三秒还是噗嗤一声乐了，“你这个混蛋。”她在桌子底下踢了她哥哥一脚，“说实话他需要有人帮助他。很明显他的脑子出了点问题。”

“这样的话他需要被关起来。Francois极度热爱战争，我是说，谁知道某天早上醒来他会不会用他的长柄剑直指我喉咙。”

“如果你还是这么混蛋的话。”Sherry说。

“不过Susan说他有副好皮相。如果他不是有点……很多女孩都会喜欢他。”

Jared嗤笑，“Susan就是个花痴。”但内心里他是同意的，若不是Jensen具有欺骗性的脸蛋，他大概活不到现在，就连快餐店最吝啬的老板娘也愿意把卖不完的炸鸡打包给他，妈的，Jared每个星期却要给她二十刀，吃得甚至不如他好。

某种意义上说，他确实像Francois那般有魔力。

就像此时，Jared似乎无法受控地伸手抓住了雨伞伞柄。出门的瞬间他告诉自己只是太无聊。老爸老妈陪Megan参加比赛，大概这个周末都不会回来，而他的狐朋狗友也都“恰巧”没空（准确的说是都被关了禁闭）。Jared看腻了电视，所以……也许是时候日行一善。没错，这没什么，反正Chad不在，最后一个可能笑话他的人大概不是死了就是还没出生。

雨大得像在下狗屎，上帝大概也喝多了想开闸。Jared一边咒骂快跑到那家伙身边。“嘿！”他叫了好几声，基本上就在和雨声比赛。

Jensen终于抬起头，Jared下了一大跳，他脸色苍白得就像一抹幽魂。“见鬼了你怎么不进家躲一躲？”

“家？我的宫殿需要大面积的维修，它太旧了，到处都在漏水，但我却找不到France和Leo帮帮忙。”

“谁？”

“Francesco Primaticcio！Leonardo da Vinci！我供养他们！每年还给他们不少红利呢！结果现在最需要他们的时候却找不到人！”

“因为他们早就死了，陛下。”Jared翻了个白眼并将对方拽进伞内，他的手腕冰得吓人。看了眼Jensen绿得发亮的眼睛，Jared脱口而出，“你得跟我回家！至少洗个热水澡！”

Francois——或者说Jensen有一瞬间的迷惑，但他被热水澡吸引了兴趣。他矜傲地点头，“这是个不错的提议。”

他们一起跑进家门，Jared自己也淋了个半湿。而Jensen，这真让人大吃一惊——但接受了之后似乎也理所当然，他像来到自己的某个行宫似的，也许是Amboise（昂布瓦斯），Jared自嘲地想，他开始一件一件地脱衣服。

“帮我洗澡。”Francois——Jensen命令道，他赤裸地站在起居室的正中央，“我都快冻得发紫了。”

倒不是从没有见过同性裸体，Jared只是对着Jensen身后的装饰画移不开眼……妈的见鬼了他承认自己不敢看Jensen，这未免太丢人。但愿他亲爱的母亲一辈子都不知道，他十四岁和镇子上的姑娘破了处，十六岁和球队里的男孩接吻，十七岁已经在派对里玩得很开。只是Jensen，这不该是个流浪汉的身体。他是不是Francois不清楚，但他绝对比Francois餐桌上金罐子里的新鲜牛乳还要白皙丰润。

“你自己去洗。”Jared恶狠狠地说。

“你帮我去洗。”Jensen躯壳里的Francois恶狠狠地回应。真是见了鬼了，Jared的身体因为这句话开始动了起来，他揽住Jensen的肩膀，手指因为那上面的雀斑而发颤，他把他推进浴室。当Jensen抬脚跨进浴缸的时候，Jared因为看清了一切而感到裤子发紧，某些邪恶肮脏的画面从他脑子里一闪而过——

没有人会发现。即使说出去也没有人会相信。

“热水。”天真的国王还在那颐指气使。

“好的，好的。”Jared嗓子发紧。他旋开水龙头，在Jensen舒适的叹息声中把T恤从头顶扯下来，然后是裤子。他已经半勃了，肿胀的阴茎翘在半空中指向那个半拢着眼睛的罪魁祸首。在同样跨入浴缸之前他盯着Jensen红润的脸蛋撸动了两下。妈的他要操他。管他是国王还是流浪汉，他从没安好心，他一开始就没想做好事，他只是想要这副皮囊，他早就计划好了，想把他按进水里含他的老二，如果他挣扎的话，就威胁他，即使杀了他也没有人在意……操……他一定要……

“你要干什么？”Jensen受到惊吓地睁开双眼，浴缸的水因为多了一个人而溢了出来。那弯曲的双腿充满色情意味地缩了缩。Jared凑近他。

“只是帮你洗澡，我的殿下。”Jared的双手攀上他的颈部，微微合拢便瞬移到肩膀，“你有非常结实的肩膀。”那里的每一颗雀斑都像是一炬火把，烧得Jared心里发慌。他手上揉捏的动作没有停，慢慢牵引着男人坐在自己大腿上。他的阴茎贴在Jensen的肚子上挤压。Jensen似乎对此毫无觉察，他歪了歪头，脸蛋摩擦Jared放在他肩膀上的手。这让Jared又硬了几分。他一定是疯了。他在犯罪。但谁在意呢。Jared的手往下滑，旋转着捏了捏Jensen凸起的乳头。

“啊！”Jensen仰起头大叫。他被Jared分开的双腿夹紧了Jared的腰，“你在干什么！”

这纯真的发问让Jared隐约意识到什么，“没有人对你这样做？这真让我难以置信！”他像揉弄女孩一样地抓住Jensen的胸揉捏，喘着粗气地盯着上面浮现的粉色指痕。

“我有些困惑……老天！”Jensen突然尖叫，因为对方对他下了狠劲——他才不承认这让他大脑空白了整整三秒。Jensen下意识地扭动腰胯，这给他充血的乳头与对方的手掌有了更多摩擦。他感到舒服同时有股血液急速奔腾的快乐，他抓住Jared的头发像是勒紧胯下战马的缰绳。

“妈的你真是天然的……”Jared咬住他的脖子用力吸吮，在上面留下自己的痕迹。Jensen原本寒冷而缩紧的阴茎已经敏感地硬了起来。Jared在水中抓住它，和自己的一同圈在手中上下抽动。

“手！”Jensen惊喘，“手！停下！这……这太不知羞耻了！”他因为愤怒而脸红。他只有最私密的时刻匆匆解决，即使是要和女人交合，也该穿戴整齐，避免耽于性欲而影响人的……

他的声音因为而突然被收紧的手指而转为响亮的呻吟。“很舒服不是吗？我只是在尽心服侍你。我的陛下。”Jared低笑，他做这个再熟悉不过，他故意停下手上的动作，“闭上眼，陛下。你信任我吗？”

Jensen的嘴唇像正在绽放的鲜花一样红，它颤抖地吐出渴求的句子，“你……我甚至不知道你叫什么名字。”

“Jared。我是Jared。”

Jensen不安地扭动，他不知道这对将他抱在怀中的另一个人而言意味着什么。“Jared……你想要我干什么？这不是洗热水澡……”

“就……感受它……”Jared说，“我只想让你快乐。”他也没办法忍耐更久，剧烈地抽动手部并且用另一只手捏紧Jensen的屁股。他要进去。他红着眼暗暗发誓。而Jensen已经一头撞进Jared怀里浑身颤抖地高潮了。他的阴茎在Jared手中跳动，浓稠的精液飘上来浮在水面。

Jared抓住Jensen的手，“帮帮我。”Jensen半张着嘴不知说着什么，他双眼蒙上了高潮的雾气，Jared不再征求他的意见，强硬地让Jensen握住自己胀得不行的老二。“帮帮我，陛下。”Jensen下意识地学着之前Jared的动作，而Jared已经开始了下一步。他的双手获得解放，立刻迫不及待地占领了Jensen的两瓣屁股，他从未发现任何一个人有如此挺翘的屁股，这让他兴奋地向上顶弄。浑浊的水上下颠簸，Jensen尖叫地攀上他的肩膀，他是个好骑手，从未在马背上摔下来。但他的战马也从未用马鞭顶他。

Jared不满地撇嘴，但他很快改变了策略。他将Jensen的双腿掰得更开，托起他的屁股让他坐上他的老二，他有个活该被操的屁股而Jared暗自庆幸自己是第一个发现的，这个认知让他立刻兴奋地在Jensen的臀缝抽插起来。

“老天，太大了，太硬了……”Jensen闭着眼胡言乱语。他又有了反应，这是从未有过的事。但坐在一块烙铁上，听着Jared在他耳边粗厚的喘气呻吟，这一切太过过载了。他能清晰地感受到Jared的阴茎在他的屁股下疯狂跳动，而Jared戳得更用力，射精前的最后几下Jensen甚至害怕他戳进他屁股。

“这太棒了……”Jared一边叹息一边亲吻Jensen的肩膀，他爱死这个男人的肩膀了，仅次于他被欲望驱使的朦胧的眼睛。

Jensen轻轻地推了Jared一下，暗示地顶了顶Jared的肚子。Jared往下看，然后露出了然的笑容。“这很爽对不对？”

Jensen撅嘴没说话。他大概突然想起自己的尊贵身份，他可是个国王，而他刚才因为一个热水澡（他甚至都没开始洗）和一个男人（或者说情夫）做了那么荒唐的事——而他甚至还想要再来。

Jared懒洋洋地安抚他翘起来的阴茎。“别急陛下。”他说，他已经想好了下一轮。他替两人洗刷身体便把Jensen拉出浴缸，手法甚至称得上急切。

“你要带我去哪里？”Jensen问。他们全身湿漉漉地又不着寸缕地穿过起居室。

“房间……”Jared的目光停留在那张电视机前的沙发上，他想起他父母总是坐在上面看电视，“或者这里也好。”他把Jensen推倒在沙发上。Jensen兴奋得直打颤，抓住Jared的手哼哼着让他摸自己，早在Jared替他洗澡的时候他就有些忍不住了，黏黏糊糊地抱着Jared摩擦。

“嘘——不想这么快结束。”Jared说，他自己也差不多，被唤醒的欲望让他急哄哄地将Jensen翻了个身。

“嘿！”Jensen半抬起身扭过头，但立刻被Jared的手压下去。

“请趴好，陛下，把你的屁股翘起来。”

“你想做什么？”Jensen不安地问，他有点信任这个人，但与此同时他摸着他的屁股的古怪眼神又让他有些退缩。

Jared的手指在Jensen外露的洞口打转。他从未尝试过这一步因此有些心跳加速。“别紧张，我的陛下。”他在Jensen紧绷的后背上见到了雀斑的踪迹，因此他忍不住俯身亲吻它们直到Jensen扭动着放松下来。“我会进到你的身体里。”

“进？”

“是的，用我的老二插进去。”

Jensen的洞口下意识地紧缩，但同时他又兴奋地脸蛋发红。他知道Jared有一根多么大的老二。“那会很疼。”

“我会先用手指开拓你，像这样……”Jared抓过一罐摆在茶几上女士们遗留下来的乳液，在Jensen的屁股上挤压一大坨。他捻了捻手指，确保它滑滑的不会伤了Jensen，毕竟他已经确认过自己对施加痛苦没有任何兴趣，然后他按压那团软肉直到手指缓慢地往下陷。

Jensen倒抽了一口气。“我觉得有些涨。这是对的吗？”他突然有些明白他们的角色，Jared像是他的性爱导师而他就要像攻克他最讨厌的拉丁文一样去学会它。

Jared分不出神去回答这个问题。这家伙紧得让人倒抽一口气，他迅速插入两根手指，然后是三根。Jensen的屁股摇摇晃晃地将它们吞入体内，他找到一种被填充的乐趣，一边不急不缓地摸着自己一边分开双腿，他想要更多——那一定是对知识的渴求，而不是因为Jared的手指在他体内搅动时给他的纯粹的、空白的快感。

“来啊，来啊。”他说，一只手往后深，摸着自己新开发的处女地，伸入手指和Jared的搅在一起，但他的手指没有对方的长，这让他仅仅得到更多饱胀感。Jared发出一声压抑的呻吟，既是为了被弄脏的真皮沙发更是为了Jensen本人。

“宝贝你可真辣。”Jared喃喃自语，“你比她们还要好上百倍。”他抽出手指去找保险套的时候Jensen一边笨拙地玩弄自己一边愤怒地低吼着让Jared快回来——他倒是很快熟能生巧了，但做得总没有Jared来得刺激。Jared一边应一边跑回来，Jeff会发现他把他抽屉里的保险套弄洒了一地，但管他的，Jared现在满脑子想的都是屁股和操。

然后他立刻这样做了。这太棒了以至于他叫了出声。他妈的这是什么仙境屁股。要不是Jared稍微有点经验他都要被夹得直奔高潮。

Jensen也没好到哪里去，他今天也才刚学会用拇指揉搓顶端的头部会让自己爽到飞起。但下一秒他就要学会用屁股吞老二，老天，他甚至听到了撕裂声，但Jared一边安抚他一边往更深的地方推，直到他的屁股紧密地贴在他的下腹上。他身上的大个子完全疯了，胡言乱语地叫着他陛下又叫他宝贝。他刚想指责就被对方一把按在沙发上，Jared像公狗搞母狗一样骑在他身上，向上弯曲的勃起每一下都能顶得Jensen呜呜直叫。Jensen羞耻地想，他现在真的和小母狗一样了——但被顶了两下之后他连这点羞耻都忘了，叫着Jared的名字把沙发抓得咯吱直响。

多亏了他们已经在浴缸里热了身。Jared不会那么快结束第二场，他甚至忘记照顾Jensen，直到对方带着哭腔抓住他的手往下伸，把在小腹上胡乱拍打的阴茎往Jared手里塞，Jared随便一摸手上就湿得一塌糊涂。他就把它涂在Jensen的胸口，手掌到了那自然又是一阵蹂躏。

“Jay……Jay……”Jensen叫着，身体变得又红又烫，像是发烧了一样，他快要到达顶点了，连带着体内的温度也变得更加滚烫，Jared的抽动失去了节奏，他想要停下来缓缓，但更原始的欲望让他继续下去。他射的时候用力握住Jensen鼓胀的囊袋，然后松手，Jensen便在他喷射的阴茎上颤抖地达到高潮。

Jared重重倒在Jensen身上，这场意外的性爱比打篮球或者电脑游戏都要好——好得多。Jensen推了他一把，他得到满足的老二淌着水地滑出Jensen体内。他们暂时都没说话，从急到缓的呼吸因为紧贴的汗津津的皮肤而趋于同一频率。雨还没停下来，那些淅淅沥沥的声响伴随着隐约的雷鸣填补了空白。Jared心不在焉地亲吻Jensen肩膀的雀斑，他满足地凝视那些斑驳的吻痕。

Jensen是先推开对方站起来的那个。他走路一瘸一拐的，双腿以一种色情的弧度弯曲着。从Jared半躺着的角度可以看到那个被过度开拓的洞孔仍然没有完全闭合，又肿又湿。“你要去哪里？”Jared问，他的老二再一次抽动。不会吧，他心想。

“饿了。”Jensen含糊地嘟囔。他踱入厨房的姿态像个真正的国王。他拉开冰箱拿出一盒牛奶撕开小口倒入口中，丝毫不管从嘴角溢出的一丝乳白细线。直到举高牛奶盒他才打了个饱嗝将它以一个抛物线的运动轨迹完美地扔进垃圾桶。接下来是留给Jared做周末晚餐的烤鸡。他吃得津津有味，不断吮着手指上的油脂。Jared再一次地、可耻地、彻底地硬了。

Jensen懒洋洋地揉着肚子回到沙发上。Jared暗示地摸上他的大腿。“好吃吗？”

“不。”Jensen拂开它，并把沙发下的毯子捞起来裹在身上。“我累了。”他打了个巨大的哈欠。Jared这才注意到他眼底明显的阴影。

他想做一个混蛋但他居然也有最后一点人性的恻隐之心。

“好吧好吧……”Jared说，他抓了抓自己的老二但这并没有什么帮助。Jensen自顾自地躺下了，用脚踹了Jared一下。“劳驾这是我家好吧？”

“闭嘴。现在我要睡觉了。再说一句话……我就把你的脑袋挂上城门。”Jensen说完就找了个舒服的姿势睡着了。

Jared傻傻地站了一分钟，确定Jensen是真的睡着了。“……操。”似乎去浴室自己解决是他唯一的选择，或者冷水澡，他需要彻底地冷静下来。

* * *

“Jay，那个疯子国王一直跟着我们。”Chad撞了撞Jared的手臂，“我被他盯得心里发毛。”

Jared飞快地扭头，当他的目光和Jensen的对上的时候，他的心脏一阵狂跳。“别理他。”他小声说并且加快脚步。老天……他那天晚上一定是疯了，他想象着被Chad、Tom还有Steve发现自己和镇子上最出名的疯子流浪汉Jensen上床了，他大概会被笑话上一辈子。况且他怀里还搂着一个姑娘呢。

Jensen穿着一身不知哪里来的戏服，头顶真戴上了皇冠。要是Chad不在身边的话，Jared大概还会夸赞一下那条白色的紧身裤，甚至上手去摸摸那被勾勒出来的曲线。但Chad……Jared打了个寒颤，他可不是什么勇猛的太阳骑士。

“走开！”Chad扭头冲Jensen嘘声驱赶，但在看到Jensen沉沉的双眼之后又不忍心地开口，“……还是你想要钱？我看看……”他掏了掏裤兜，拿出一张皱巴巴的十美元递过去。“去买点吃的，或者正常的衣服。”

Jared怀里的女孩也摸出一张二十。

Jensen接过钱。“Jay。”他平静地叫着Jared的名字。

“他好像在叫你的名字？”Chad疑惑地问。

“你理一个疯子干嘛。”Jared听到自己说，他的心脏因为这句话而猛烈地皱缩。别去管它，不要后悔，老天，Jared， 想想后果。也许他这个年纪的人就是在不断地做蠢事。

Jensen不是听不懂这些话。他们都以为他疯了。但他只是一抹被遗落在蛮荒的幽灵。他只是一时兴起地想亲近一个人，但最终他还是自己一个人的国家的国王。

Jared悄悄回头，他看到Jensen摇摇晃晃地往相反的方向走。他的心脏疼得像是第一次失恋。这明明不应该。他俯身，心不在焉地说些漂亮话，然后亲吻女孩，但他想的却是另一张嘴。

它在下雨的夜晚绽放在潮湿的空气中，Jared甚至没有亲亲它。

* * *

Jensen坐在自己的王座上。它是一个柔软的绛红色沙发，位处家具废墟之上。这意味着他攀上王座需要先踩在一个看不出年代的木制衣柜上，再爬上非常有危险的一系列叠在一起的椅子和书桌。他苦苦思索因为最看好的人文学者Erasmus 似乎拒绝了他来此处创办新学院的热情邀请，这让他不断发出懊恼的叹息，他决定在信中表现更大的热情，期望能感染到对方。

“这位国王不仅是一个法兰克人（这本身就是个光荣的称号）；他还是Francois。”Jensen低声吟诵，脑海中的鹅毛笔在羊皮纸上划出优美的线条。“这个名字第一次成为国王之名，我们可以预言，这个名字注定会成就大事……”

不行。不行。Jensen烦躁地摇头。

噢，你在烦恼什么呢？反正他都已经死了不是吗？

Jensen甩甩脑袋。他为何会出现这样的谄妄。他是Francois啊。他不是Jensen Ackels，这个人孱弱又可怜，只是这一世的一个躯壳罢了——亦或说是新教圣灵施加在他身上的惩罚。他就是Francois，没错，他本应拥有数不尽的财富与爱戴。

Jensen在自己的王座上又哭又笑。有时候他会分不清自己到底是谁。但他饿着的肚子让他又短暂地回到现实。他不满地撅嘴，他的侍从、他的奴仆此刻都化成幻影消失在闷热的空气里。他叫唤了几声，但此时此刻，仿佛整个世界只遗留下他一个人。

突然传来敲门声。他吓得猛地抖了一下。

“谁！”他大叫，他可没说过自己是个脾气很好的国王，他双手也曾沾过鲜血。

门被推开一条缝，从外面探进来一个顶着乱糟糟半长头发的脑袋。“……嗨？”

Jensen挑了挑眉没说话。他仍记得今天下午发生过的事，此时此刻他做不到宽容。

Jared走进铁皮屋。他搓了搓自己的手，仰头看向高处的Jensen。“我很抱歉……我真的……Jen，我只是害怕……”

在Jensen定定的注视下，他的灵魂在结实的身体里变得无比卑微。他又往前走了两步，“Jen，原谅我。求你。”他不知道自己究竟怎么了，“和我说点什么。不要这样看着我。”他的声音可怜兮兮的。

Jensen不想理他。是他自己把自己放逐到了王国之外。他早该猜到，他肯定也有德国血统，否则他不会对待自己像对待一个敌人一样残暴。但他确实有求于他。

“你有吃的吗？”他不情愿地问。

Jared张了张嘴，有点无措又有些欣喜若狂，他咧了咧嘴，仿佛被国王赦免了死罪。“我没……我现在就去买！”

“还有酒。”

Jared用力点头，他用参加奥林匹克的速度跑到最近的餐厅，他尽可能地买了他的钱所能买到的所有食物。他回来的时候仍然有些战战兢兢，即使没有成年，他总能坑蒙拐骗到含酒精的饮料。他不知道Jensen的口味，生怕自己的食物没办法取悦他的国王……国王……

Jared苦笑。他不知道自己的老二也能有雏鸟效应，还是说Jensen的屁股是毒药。他的心脏整晚都是焦灼的。他知道这是对他而言最好的结局。他得到了也许是这辈子最棒、也是最放肆的性。而Jensen，他也没吃亏。但他不想如此。他和Chad大吵了一架，只是因为他妒忌；他和女孩不欢而散，他甚至没记住她的名字；他没吃他最爱的晚餐，在房间里踱着步地等待家人睡着。

这本身就说明了什么。

他迷上了Jensen——或者说Francois，随便他是谁，那个迷失了的漂亮的疯帽子先生！基督耶稣啊！他人生中的前十七年做错了什么亦或是成就了什么得到了这样的嘉奖？

Jared推门而入，最后一点懊恼也因为Jensen皱缩的鼻子而烟消云散。Jensen急切地嗅着食物的香气，喉咙不断吞咽却仍然作出傲慢的姿态。Jared的心脏因此而变得无比柔软。他伸出手，Jensen便扶着他的手从高处跳到他怀里。

“买了什么？”Jensen的注意力完全不再Jared身上，他的手已经伸向了放在地板上的纸袋里，眼睛盯着披萨盒子闪闪发光。“酒！”他抓住了易拉罐，扭头对Jared露出甜甜的笑容。

“我允许你和我一起进食。”Jensen说。他一屁股坐在地上开始进食，脸上挂着只能属于国王的纯粹的餍足。

Jared想说这都是买给他的。但Jensen进食的模样从来都让他食指大动——各种方面的。他想要亲吻Jensen油亮的嘴唇，因此他恨恨地咬上了烤鸡肉，像恶狼似的眼珠一动不动地盯着Jensen。

去他的。他把来前的草稿全部扔到一边。他想说他们可以继续来往，就像现在一样偷偷的，而Jared会关爱他就像对待一个地下男友——或者用Jensen能理解的词汇，情夫。但这些腹稿中的甜言蜜语此刻变得恶臭无比，是对Jensen的卑劣的亵渎。他不再允许自己哪怕有一丁点这样的恶意。

他们吃饱喝足。Jared用纸巾一点点擦拭Jensen的手指，Jensen懒洋洋地任他服侍，Jared满意自己的杰作，然后俯身亲吻每一根干净圆润的粉色手指，每一个指节都按上自己的一枚名为忏悔的吻。

Jensen抬了抬眼睛没有作声。这让Jared稍微大胆起来，他从对面爬到了Jensen身边，就差一点能把Jensen整个环在怀里。“我很抱歉陛下。请原谅我。Jensen，好不好？”

Jensen别过头，Jared的心脏被吊得很高很高，但那充血发红的耳朵轮廓让他又悄悄松了口气。他再一次声明他不是好人，而坏人的特质就是得寸进尺。他双手捧住Jensen的脸让他看向自己。

“我的国王，我知道我犯了不可饶恕的错误，但让我赎罪吧。”他胡言乱语道，甚至都不知道自己说了什么。因为Jensen的嘴唇，老天，他的眼睛，上帝啊，这罪恶的源泉，这欲望的深渊，他要吻它。他要吻它，他要吻他。

Jared立刻这样做了，吞下Jensen支吾的回应。管他的，Jensen的舌头，操，他勾起来的舌尖必须不能是拒绝。他卷住他的舌头吮吸，他想如果是Jensen的话他甚至可以吸他的阴茎，只要他张着这样被亲肿的嘴唇命令他。

Jared想到这样的场景立刻就硬了。他甚至想把让Jensen全身一丝不挂地戴着皇冠任他操弄。他浑身发热，突然又不敢让Jensen知道自己的小心思。他要是没那么迷恋他就好了。

Jensen贴着Jared的嘴唇说了句什么。Jared正神魂颠倒地傻笑，完全没有听明白。Jensen叹气。不知为何他对这个人总是无限优待，他不是文学家，更不是语言学家，甚至还不懂打仗，唯一的优点大概就是这副皮囊和正不断变硬的不知羞耻的老二。Jensen的眼神变得怜惜起来。他的手往下伸，隔着牛仔裤按住Jared的凸起的帐篷，看向Jared的眼神却称得上纯洁。

Jared懊恼地把脑袋埋进Jensen的颈侧。他被国王巴控住命门，各种意义上的，“动一动，我的陛下，求你了。”

“噢。”Jensen若有所思地说，他用鼻尖磨蹭Jared的头发，苹果的洗发精的味道让他露出一点微笑，“是怎么样的请求？”他找到了好玩的游戏，手指揉揉捏捏，Jared就下意识地挺身将自己往国王的手里送。

“用我的一切，Jen babe，求你，动一动，用我的……鲜血，我的生命，我的大人，对我仁慈点……”Jared又开始说胡话。人们真该来看看他现在的样子，就会知道谁是真正疯掉的那个。

被恳求的国王动了动指尖。他不耐烦地拉扯那些颇具现代化的拉链滑索和牛仔布料，当他终于攻下这座城池的时候他发出胜利的低吼，这是他的战俘，这是他的仆人。他拉下内裤，对激动地弹出来的巨蟒行欢迎礼。

Jared像第一次经历性爱似的捂住嘴巴，嘀嗒直跳的可不止是他的心脏。他像个愣头愣脑的青少年，和他心动的家伙在地板上，混着灰尘和汗液，他一遍遍亲吻Jensen像是怎么都不够，他们互相抓住彼此的勃起疯狂地抽动，Jensen已经称得上老手甚至颇具创造性，咬着牙像是暗自发誓要把Jared逼疯。事实上他已经快要成功了。

Jensen突然把Jared按在地板上，他骑上他的腰，闭上眼睛忘情地扭动冲刺，狠狠地挤压两人的阴茎，他像骑马一样地骑着Jared，喉底发出滚动的兴奋的低吼。

“老天……操……老天……”Jared从没试过被一个人掌控得如此之伸。他要射了，老天，他要射了，他狂乱地伸进国王的衣服抚摸他的身体。在一次用力地挤压后两人射在彼此的肚皮上。

Jensen急促喘气，头顶的皇冠早就不知道滚在哪个角落。他伸出一只手扼住Jared的喉咙，俯下身贴近Jared的脸，“我赢了。”

Jared露出一个模糊的微笑，Jensen的翡翠双眼向他无限靠拢，那本身就是比任何钻石都要璀璨的宝贝。“……是的，你赢了。”

Jensen的嘴角上扬，“你是我的。”

此时此刻Jared对国王说的任何事都无比赞同。“是的，是的，我是你的。”

* * *

“你有点不对劲。”Chad狐疑地眯起眼。

“噢。你又有何高见。”Jared一边转笔一边思考最新的代数题，还要分神来应付Chad。

“Steve！T！快过来！你们觉不觉得Big J有点问题？！”

“Yeah…他甚至开始做作业……喂，不要告诉我你还要上大学。”

Jared愣了愣，“是啊，那又怎么样呢？”

“操，你真的想上大学？！”Chad大惊小怪，伸出一只手探向Jared的额头，“你疯了？”

“Hmmmmmmmmmm...”Jared一边敷衍地回答一边写下x的平方加上y的平方……那个公式应该怎么背来着？“我不觉得有什么不好。”

“你不和我们出去玩，甚至和Maderina分了手。老兄，你到底怎么了？！你不知道她有多难搞！”

“噗，老兄，我看你把她搞上床的时候没见你抱怨那么多。”

“我们那时候只是喝醉了！你闭嘴！”

然后话题又回到Jared身上。“J大概是又泡上哪个妞了吧。看看他的脖子，如果不是每夜鬼混就是养了只猫。”

Jared露出一个神秘的笑容，“我也想养猫，但Meg对猫毛过敏。”他忍不住地想要炫耀，原谅他，他也才十七岁。

他的朋友们倒抽了一口冷气。“……谁？”

“什么‘谁’？”

“你刚才在对我们承认你和哪个我们不知道的妞鬼混。老天……老天……我知道了！是话剧社的Jenifer吗？我总觉得你连说话的方式都变了。是不是有外星人绑架了你替你洗了脑？”

Jared长叹一声，“你想多了。”

“那你说啊。”

“yeah，我不信还能有更让我震惊的事。”

“她很丑吗？还是很老？”

“还是‘他’？”

“别遮遮掩掩的，Chad还和他表姐亲热过呢。”

“嘿！我说了，那是青春期迷茫……”

Jared咬住嘴唇。他的心跳逐渐加快。他不指望他的朋友们能够理解他，他和Jensen，他的国王，他和他之间私密的连结。他一定会被耻笑的，他掌心出汗，这个消息半个下午就能传遍整座校园，他天旋地转，手里的笔掉到不断抖动的双腿旁边。

剧烈的心跳声遮盖了其它杂音。Jensen，噗通，噗通，噗通，Jensen，噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通，Jensen，噗通、噗通、噗通、噗通、Jensen！噗通！噗通！噗通！噗通！噗通！

“我说就是了……”Jared缓慢地张口，他甚至听不到自己的声音。

“这已经有一段时间了，我知道你们会觉得不可思议，”他狠狠地咽了一口唾液。

 

他的三个朋友全神贯注地盯着他的嘴唇，下意识地做了同样的动作。“你——”

Jared一咬牙。“我、我和————”

他说出来了。

 

fin.

还有个后续。

肝完论文再写。


End file.
